winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Fly to My Heart
Fly to My Heart is a song heard in the first episode of Season 8, "Night of the Stars". Lyrics |-|English= Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art (Fly to my heart, hea-ah-ah-art) Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art You're my favorite star! I get lost along the way, I was fading into grey, Needed just a reason why, But I'm now ready to fly 'cause you're by my side. You're the star that shines in me, You're the one that sets me free, No more sadness, no more cry, You're the smile in my life, the spark in my eyes! Like a shooting sta-ah-ah-ah-ar! Fly right to my heart. Even in the darkest night! I'm gonna see your light. Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art And let the magic start. Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art You're my favorite star. Since your place is here with me, I looked to the skies and see: It was just a little rain, Now the sun's gonna shine again and again! And I'm free to spread my wings. I get carried by the wind, No more sadness, no more cry, You're the smile in my life, the spark in my eyes! Like a shooting sta-ah-ah-ah-ar! Fly right to my heart. Even in the darkest night! I'm gonna see your light. Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art And let the magic start. Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art You're my favorite star.....! Like a shooting sta-ah-ah-ah-ar! (Shooting star!..) Fly right to my heart. (Heart!..) Even in the darkest night! (The energy!..) I'm gonna see your light. (Your light!..) Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art And let the magic start. Fly to my heart Hea-ah-ah-art You're my favorite star... Fly to my heart. |-|Italian= Risplenderai (aah-ai) (Risplendera-aha-aaah-ra-a-ai) Risplenderai (aah-ai) Stella piu che mai Mi ero persa già da un po, Dietro cosa non lo so, Sempre in cerca di un perche, Ma poi arrivi tu, un lampo nel blu! Sei la stella che c'è a me, Splendo libera con te, La tristezza andata via, E si accende così la mia fantasia! Stella luminosa e magica! Vola nel mio cuore. Come un faro nell'oscurità! La notte, accenderai. Risplenderai (aah-ai) Di luce, di magia. Risplenderai (aah-ai) Stella piu che mai. Ora che sei qui con me, Guardo cielo, è vero che. è un immenso mare blu, Oggi non piove piu, c'è sole lassù. e sorrido insieme a te, Volo libera con te, La tristezza andata via, e si accende cosi la mia fantasia! Stella luminosa e magica! Vola nel mio cuore. Come un faro nell'oscurità! La notte, accenderai. Risplenderai (aah-ai) Di luce, di magia. Risplenderai (aah-ai) Stella piu che mai...! Stella luminosa e magica! (Risplende!..) Vola nel mio cuore (Nel cuore!..) Come un faro nell'oscurità! (Accenderai!..) La notte, accenderai (Accenderai~) Risplenderai (aah-ai) Di luce, di magia. Risplenderai (aah-ai) Stella piu che mai... Risplenderai. Trivia *A snippet of the song was released both as vocals and instrumentals on March 6, 12, and 19 2019 receptively as a teaser for the eighth season's #15reasonstowatchwinx8. *As seen in "Attack on the Core," Musa has this song as her ringtone on her cellphone. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Instrumental Songs